Le passé ne revient pas toujours pour hanter
by Dissemblables
Summary: Gabriel était devenu un être lambda. Moto, boulot, dodo, comme on dit. En fait, c'était pas si mal que ça, comme vie. Malheureusement, il semblerait que même en faisant profil bas, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le retrouver. Mais peut-être que cela serait pas si mal que ça... Rating T par précaution, Destiel, Sabriel, Two-Shot.
1. Chapitre I

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Pour ceux ou celles qui ont reprit les cours, votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Personnellement, ça y est, j'ai repris le rythme (et donc du coup je me remets à écrire en cours mais chuuut faut pas dire). Mais bon. En tout cas, cette fois-ci, voici un Sabriel, Two-shot, avec un petit Destiel en fond mais pas réellement réellement important - c'est juste que mince, quoi. J'aime ça aussi. En même temps, y'a t-il des ships que je n'apprécie pas ? Enfin, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, image de tumblr, et les paroles sont tirées de Carry You, une chanson de Ruelle et Fleurie. Je crois que c'est tout... Ah, non, aussi, Gabriel est un peu OOC, mais pour moi, c'était un choix logique, mais peut-être que cela ne sera pas le cas pour vous, donc n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Maintenant, je vous laisse lire aha, enjoy !

* * *

Il y eut le bruissement du papier, puis le goût sucré dans sa bouche. Gabriel mâchonnait sa sucette sans vraiment y penser, et par moments, ses dents râpaient désagréablement dessus. Mais la brève douleur du raclement était infime, une aiguille dans un océan de botte de foin. Le vent soufflait sur le visage de l'archange, envoyant ses cheveux voleter dans sa figure. Il devrait songer à les couper, un jour. Ses yeux dorés étaient fixés au loin, bien au-delà de l'océan qui s'étendait, violent et royal, sous lui, au pied de la corniche escarpée où était assis le châtain. Il ne voyait pas les vagues ni l'écume, simplement des images qui se rejouaient dans sa tête.

La mort de ses petits frères. Michael et Lucy dans la cage. Les guerres incessantes entre les anges. Gabriel avait assisté à tout cela, impuissant. Il avait beau s'être caché au début, cela n'avait servi à rien, puisqu'il s'était retrouvé dans les combats. Et il était mort. Enfin, pas tout à fait. L'archange avait continué de voir ce qu'il se passait sur Terre et au Paradis alors qu'il avait l'impression de flotter dans un espace indéfini. Il n'était pas parvenu à saisir ses propres pensées, et avait observé presque avec indifférence les événements.

Puis son Père était apparu. Il avait murmuré des mots que Gabriel ne pouvait se rappeler, et il s'était réveillé dans une maison tranquille, quelque part à la frontière du Canada, en face de la mer. Sa grâce était intacte, ses pouvoirs également. Mais cette fois-ci, l'archange avait décidé de ne plus les utiliser - ne plus les utiliser du tout. Il avait assez payé, et ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau en face de ses frères. Radio-Ange avait été totalement coupée, et à vrai dire, c'était mieux comme ça. Gabriel était peut-être un lâche, mais... Si Père lui avait donné une nouvelle vie en le faisant atterrir dans un coin perdu, cela ne devait pas être pour le mettre en première ligne de bataille - sinon, Il aurait pu l'envoyer en plein Paradis, là où un ange l'aurait vu.

Une sonnerie de téléphone sortit Gabriel de ses pensées, et l'archange se releva. Se recroquevillant dans sa veste en cuir brune, il rentra chez lui. Sa maison, celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, était simple, bien loin de l'exubérance qu'il affichait autrefois. Celle-ci aussi avait disparu, comme si la mort avait enlevé une partie de l'innocence – enfin, si cela pouvait s'appeler ainsi, de l'archange. En se réveillant, Gabriel avait perdu cette espèce de joie qui le caractérisait, et maintenant... Il était simplement là, à vivre simplement, sans porno à tourner, sans tours à jouer, et sans personne à piéger.

Gabriel alla jeter le bâton de sa sucette à la poubelle et pris une barre chocolaté avant de sortir de la maison et de la fermer à clé. Le châtain entra dans le garage sur la droite de son chez lui pour amener sa moto dehors. C'était un magnifique modèle, une Yamaha R6 noir, qu'il avait payée de sa poche, sans aucune aide magique. L'archange la fit démarrer dans un puissant grondement et monta dessus avec un plaisir évident. Il partit comme un éclair, souriant de toutes ses dents dessous son casque sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La vitesse lui rappelait ces moments où il volait dans tous les sens, faisant des acrobaties et laissant le vent lui décoiffer les plumes. Voler avait toujours été le plaisir suprême, au-delà des femmes, au-delà des sucreries, au-delà de tout. Aussi, Gabriel dépassait sans cesse les limitations de vitesse, mais se débrouillait pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Il ralentit tout de même à l'approche du café, et se gara devant en enlevant son casque avec une moue. La porte du café s'ouvrit dans un petit tintement quand Gabriel la passa, et il alla poser son casque dans un coin à l'intérieur.

\- Hey Gaby !

Gabriel se retourna avec un sourire avant de se prendre un smack bruyant sur la joue.

\- Emma.

La voix de l'archange était calme, bien différente de celle d'avant. Mais c'était juste que Gabriel ne pouvait plus – oui, il n'arrivait plus à trouver de la joie dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Enfin. La jeune femme brune, terriblement mignonne avec ses fossettes et ses grands yeux marron clair, son visage rond et sa petite taille le tira à sa suite dans la cuisine. Les habituelles recommandations journalières furent données sur un ton humoristique, comme toujours, et Gabriel repartit derrière le comptoir avec des gâteaux plein les mains. Le châtain les posa sur le bar avant d'aller allumer la chaîne radio, et de la musique douce, un peu folk, envahit le café.

Se mettant à siffloter, Gabriel laissa partir au loin ses pensées sur sa famille et se mit à travailler tranquillement. L'archange déposa quelques gâteaux dans la vitrine, et la suite de sa journée se passa dans une tendre atmosphère alors que Gabriel servait adroitement les commandes, un sourire agréable et discret sur le visage. Maintenant, il connaissait les habitués du café, qui l'avaient vite accepté. Bien qu'Emma et lui soient les deux seuls à y travailler, ils le géraient sans mal. Pour blaguer, celle-ci disait que Gabriel était un ange tombé du ciel pour l'aider. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité.

Après l'effervescence habituelle de midi, les choses redevinrent un peu plus calme, et Gabriel put se mettre à nettoyer les tasses de café à la main. Il aimait bien ce travail manuel, qui lui laissait le temps de murmurer les paroles des chansons passant à la radio. L'archange partit dans ses pensées en voyant qu'il n'était pas sollicité, ses mains voletant autour la vaisselle sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Cependant, le carillon de la sonnette le sortit de ses pensées et il atterrit sur Terre en rangeant le verre. Gabriel se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, un léger sourire en place sur les lèvres. Mais étrangement, celui-ci disparut immédiatement.

\- Gabriel ?

 _Nom de Dieu._ Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû changer de vaisseau. Mais bon, il l'aimait bien, celui-là, tout de même. L'archange secoua la tête en sortant de sa stupéfaction.

\- Cassy.

Gabriel observa son petit frère et les deux chasseurs qui l'accompagnaient. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas bonne mine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?  
\- Trois cafés, s'il te plaît.

Le châtain s'exécuta pendant que les trois hommes s'assaillaient au comptoir en partageant des regards étonnés. Enfin, les deux humains dialoguaient par leurs yeux, Castiel étant plus occupé à fixer son grand frère qu'il croyait mort.

\- Alors, commença Sam lorsqu'ils furent servis, qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?  
\- Je travaille, Sammymoose.

Gabriel s'accouda au bar, rangeant son torchon à son tablier.

\- Sans blague, le railla Dean.

Il se prit une tape sur le bras de la part de l'ange, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils du châtain. Gabriel les observa plus attentivement, puis l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Bah mince alors ! Vous avez fini par sortir ensemble ?

Dean se mit brutalement à rougir alors que Castiel penchait la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais… nous sommes à l'intérieur.  
\- Ce qu'il veut dire, rit légèrement le chasseur, c'est que nous sommes un couple.  
\- Oh.

Castiel se mit à sourire tendrement en entrelaçant leurs doigts, ce qui attira le regard amusé de l'archange, avant qu'il redevienne brusquement sérieux.

\- Dean-o, que ce soit clair entre toi et moi. Tu fais du mal à Cassy, je te _tue._

La voix de Gabriel était mortellement plate, et les traits des trois hommes se figèrent, même ceux de Sam qui n'était pourtant pas vraiment directement concerné.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, finit par dire Dean en déglutissant difficilement.

Soucieux de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était étrangement tendue, Sam reprit la parole.

\- Sinon, comment as-tu fait pour faire croire à tout le monde que tu étais mort ?

Les doigts de Gabriel se figèrent sur le bord du comptoir, un éclair douloureux passant dans ses yeux. Pour se donner une contenance, il se remit à laver de la vaisselle avant de répondre.

\- Je suis mort.  
\- Mais… tu… Balbutia Castiel.  
\- Oui, je sais. Un ange mort est définitivement mort, même un archange comme moi. Mais Père m'a ramené.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sam. Je veux dire, c'est étonnant de sa part.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais pourtant bien en avoir rien qu'une petite idée. Mais je suis incapable de me rappeler ses mots, alors je suis dans le flou total.

Gabriel secoua la tête. Cette question, il se l'était posée des dizaines de fois sans parvenir à trouver le début d'une réponse. Il avait même prié. Évidement, cela ou rien, c'était du pareil au même. Désireux de changer de sujet, l'archange leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient aux limites des Etats-Unis.

\- On chasse, comme toujours, répondit Dean en regardant le châtain comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.  
\- En fait, en cinquante ans, cinq personnes sont mortes, toujours le même jour, toujours au même endroit. Et cette année, le chiffre a brusquement augmenté. On cherche le lien entre elles et -  
\- Attends, dit Gabriel en coupant la parole à Sam. Tu veux parler de Susan Yevens ? Je croyais qu'elle s'était suicidée dans la vieille grange des Hansburgs. Une pauvre jeune fille, vingt-cinq ans, venant juste de rompre avec son petit-ami après sept ans de vie commune. Il la trompait avec son petit frère. Le truc hyper vexant, quoi. En plus, elle venait d'être renvoyée du fast-food où elle travaillait tous les week-ends, et n'avait pas pu rentrer dans l'université qu'elle voulait parce que son dossier n'était pas conforme, une histoire d'agrafe manquante.

L'archange rangeait tranquillement une tasse, avant d'essuyer le bar.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Gabriel regarda son petit frère affectueusement. Il avait beau avoir déclenché bon nombre de guerres au Paradis, il resterait toujours pour lui le petit Castiel innocent qui venait se réfugier dans ses bras lorsque leurs frères se disputaient. L'archange le recouvrait alors de ses ailes, et il s'endormait sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Cassy, saches que certaines fois, les personnes au cœur brisé se réconfortent avec un chocolat chaud où avec un café noisette. Susan, c'était avec un chocolat chaud. Enfin, les langues se dénouent rapidement s'ils jugent que la personne en face peut écouter sans répéter tout haut leurs problèmes et que c'est une bonne épaule sur laquelle pleurer.  
\- Mais comment un chocolat chaud peut-il réconforter quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas un être doué de parole. Et pourquoi les gens ont-ils besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ?

Dean eut un léger rire rauque et passa une main, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour l'archange, tendre, dans les cheveux de l'ange.

\- Ce sont des expressions, Cas.  
\- Ho, fit ce dernier avec une mine un peu déconfite.  
\- Enfin bref, reprit Gabriel, Susan n'avait pas la meilleure des vies. Et la grange est éloignée de tout, avec des poutres solides. Les flics ont mis des jours à la retrouver, avant qu'un jeune qui passait dans le coin dise que si la vie de Susan était si nulle que ça, à sa place, il aurait trouvé en endroit où il serait sûr de ne pas être dérangé pour crever.

Sam fit une légère grimace, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Et bien, en tout cas, merci pour les infos, et pour le café.

Le cadet jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et Castiel avant de reprendre, un peu hésitant.

\- Peut-être que tu voudrais… Nous filer un coup de main ?  
\- Non.  
\- Non ?  
\- Non.

Le ton avait été catégorique, et pour faire bonne mesure, Gabriel se retourna pour ranger un verre et aller accueillir un client. Il s'était obligé à ne plus prendre part au monde surnaturel, et il comptait bien tenir à cette résolution. Il ne savait peut-être pas pourquoi son Père l'avait ressuscité, mais il allait chérir cette vie, bien qu'elle soit immortelle. L'archange revint encaisser la commande des deux chasseurs et de son petit frère, avant de finalement ne plus pouvoir se retenir.

\- Je peux tout de même vous fournir un petit bonus, dit-il alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir. Depuis quelque temps, Susan semblait terrifiée par quelque chose à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied dehors.  
\- Merci pour le tuyau, répondit Sam en souriant.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Gabriel entendit son petit Cassy demander de quel tuyau Sam voulait parler, et il pouffa légèrement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de noter que Dean retenait la porte pour son ange, ramenant un tendre sourire sur les lèvres du châtain. Au moins, ils avaient tous les deux réussir à se mettre ensemble, c'était déjà ça. Le trickster ressentit une brusque envie de les taquiner, mais la sensation fut si soudaine et si étrange qu'il resta cloué sur place. Cela faisait _si longtemps_ … Gabriel sentit ses ailes le démanger, et il se passa machinalement une main dans le dos, avant de se remettre à travailler lorsque le carillon retentit.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un léger brouillard, et les vingt heures sonnèrent sans que le châtain ne s'en rende compte. Pendant qu'Emma rangeait la cuisine et l'arrière du bar, Gabriel s'occupait de la salle en sifflotant. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, les coupant dans leur activité.

\- Gigantor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas déranger, s'excusa Sam en mettant les mains devant lui. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure vous fermiez. Désolé, je vais partir, et -  
\- Stop, soupira Gabriel avec un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Le soulagement s'afficha sur le visage de Sam, qui referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Un whisky, s'il te plaît.

Sam s'avança, saluant Emma qui lui rendit un gigantesque et brillant sourire, avant d'aller s'accouder au comptoir, où un verre remplit de glaçon et de la boisson orangée se posa presque immédiatement sous ses yeux. Le chasseur le prit entre ses longs doigts alors que l'archange le fixait, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit par demander le Winchester.  
\- L'enquête avance ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Mais toutes les victimes semblaient être drôlement effrayées, du moins, d'après ce que les témoins se souviennent. On partirait plutôt sur un fantôme ou quelque chose du même genre.

Sam prit une grande gorgée de whisky, les yeux fixés sur les glaçons. Après l'avoir observé de longues secondes, Gabriel finit par déclarer.

\- Sammymoose, tu pues la tristesse.

Sam releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et toi alors ?

Les yeux de l'archange s'agrandirent. Il était assez décontenancé par cette soudaine attaque. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part du cadet Winchester, plutôt de son aîné. Néanmoins, cela avait piqué le trickster, et le chasseur s'en rendit compte en levant les yeux, surpris par le silence de Gabriel.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en cachant ses yeux sous ses longues mèches de cheveux. Je ne voulais pas -  
\- C'est bon, le coupa le châtain.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, et l'archange se rendit compte qu'Emma avait quitté les lieux. Il s'en étonna un bref instant, avant que le chasseur ne reprenne la parole, ramenant l'attention de Gabriel sur lui.

\- C'est juste que… je me sens un peu seul.  
\- Et tu es venu pour que l'on se roule dans mes draps, beau gosse ?

Voyant le regard que lui lança Sam, le trickster reprit un air un peu plus sérieux, notant que premièrement, il venait de faire une de ses anciennes blagues, et que deuxièmement, il n'avait pas eu de relation… Depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie. Oui, il n'y avait pas que son exubérance qui l'avait fuit, mais sa libido déjantée également.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le plus grand joua un instant avec son verre avant de répondre.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que mon frère et Cas se soient mis ensemble, je veux dire, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, la tension devenait insupportable. Mais parfois, j'ai juste l'impression d'être de trop, de me trouver entre les deux, _gênant._

Gabriel accueillit cet aveu en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Puis, finalement, il hésita :

\- Peut-être que tu devrais l'évoquer à demi-mot avec ton frère.

Sam eut un rire sans joie.

\- Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas l'allusion, et je ne veux pas me mettre en travers de leur relation.

Le Winchester fit une pause, jouant avec le contenu de son verre pour en observer toutes les nuances.

\- En fait, je crois que je les envie.  
\- Ça, je peux le comprendre.

En voyant le regard sceptique qu'il reçut, Gabriel se sentit obligé de développer un petit peu.

\- Emma, ma patronne. Elle n'a que trente et un ans, mais cela fait quinze ans qu'elle et Isaac sont ensembles. Ils vivent dans la même maison depuis qu'ils se sont mariés après ses vingt et un an, et ont trois gosses, des adorables petits monstres. Je n'ai jamais vu une famille aussi soudée que la leur, elle rivaliserait presque avec le Paradis, avant que Lucy parte. Même sans utiliser mes pouvoirs, je peux te certifier qu'ils sont des âmes-sœur. Emma m'invite de temps en temps, quand elle trouve que cela fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi pour faire autre chose que les courses ou travailler. Dans ces moments-là, je me sens tellement en décalage en voyant le bonheur qu'ils ont.

L'archange lâcha un léger soupir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vidé son sac qu'il eut l'impression que ses ailes venaient de se libérer de chaînes invisibles. Ce sentiment le laissa perplexe un instant. Mais en relevant les yeux, ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut la sollicitude qu'il lut dans le regard de Sam. Celui-ci vit glisser le verre à moitié vide de whisky vers la créature céleste qui eut un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête.

\- L'alcool n'a aucun effet sur moi.  
\- Mais je croyais avoir compris que tu n'utilisais plus tes pouvoirs ?

L'humain n'attendit pas que Gabriel réponde, et enchaîna :

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es tu interdit de le faire ?  
\- Je pourrais être repéré.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je ne veux plus avoir un quelconque contact avec ma famille, aussi dur que cela puisse être. Je retourne deux mille ans en arrière, à les fuir pour ne plus les voir se déchirer encore et encore.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura Sam.

Gabriel le regarda en ne cachant pas son étonnement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le chasseur fit un vague signe de la main.

\- Pour presque tout. C'est un peu de notre faute, à Dean et moi, si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation. On t'a fait prendre part au combat, à cause de nous tu es mort et -  
\- C'est bon Gigantor, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée.

L'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux de l'archange avant sa mort vint réapparaître un bref instant, avant de s'évanouir. Il tapota la main du Winchester pour le remercier, et suite à ce geste, celui-ci sourit, à sa façon, un peu de travers, mais cela faisait penser qu'il restait quelque chose d'enfantin chez lui. L'atmosphère se détendit ensuite et les deux hommes se mirent à discuter plus tranquillement autour du verre de whisky qui avait été abandonné au milieu du comptoir. Sam donna quelques précisions sur l'avancée de la chasse qui s'annonçait presque reposante. Après tout, par rapport à des démons et des anges en train de se taper dessus, un pauvre petit fantôme n'était pas grand-chose. En contrepartie, le plus jeune demanda à Gabriel de nombreux détails sur sa vie, où du moins, sa nouvelle vie.

\- Bah, tu sais, c'est une vie un peu comme toute personne lambda. Je travaille pour m'acheter des bonbons, je cours pour éliminer, j'ai ma moto pour faire les trajets de chez moi à la ville, et j'ai une vraie vie de moine.  
- _Toi_ ?  
\- Oui, moi.

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ? Râla l'archange.  
\- Désolé, mais je me rappelais la première fois que l'on t'avait rencontré. Tu regardais mon frère avec ces deux filles. Ce n'est pas tellement ce que j'appelle une vie de moins.  
\- Gna gna gna, souffla Gabriel en gonflant les joues, ce qui attira un nouveau rire à Sam. Je m'amusais, c'était une situation différente.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je suis sérieux !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de rire ensemble. Cependant, le regard de Sam se perdit derrière Gabriel et il fit une grimace avant de gémir.

\- Et merde…  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'archange se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, perplexe.

\- Il est minuit, et j'ai un peu plus d'une heure de route pour retourner au motel.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage avant de lever.

\- En tout cas, merci pour tout, Gabe.  
\- Gabe ? Fit le châtain en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Oh, désolé. J'ai pris quelques habitudes de Dean et -  
\- Relax, Sammymoose.

Gabriel se leva à son tour, amusé. En nettoyant le verre de Sam, il reprit.

\- Si tu préfères, tu peux squatter cette nuit chez moi. Je ne suis qu'à dix minutes.

Le chasseur hésita, avant de demander un peu timidement.

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?  
\- Je ne dors pas, dit l'archange en lui jetant un regard torve. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne baisera pas si tu n'es pas consentant.

Le châtain sortit son casque et un autre de secours qui restait en permanence au café alors que Sam le regardait avec une de ses habituelles bitch face, avant de sourire.

\- Si tu promets de ne pas toucher à ma virginité, je suis d'accord.  
\- Vierge ? Toi ? Avec Dean comme frère ? Ricana doucement l'ange, et Sam roula des yeux. Je te préviens, je ne respecte pas les limitations de vitesse.

Les deux hommes sortirent du café, et Gabriel le ferma à clé. Il lança le plus grand casque à l'humain qui l'enfila avant de poser une question.

\- Mais, pourquoi tu portes un casque ?  
\- Parce qu'archange ou pas, s'éclater la tête sur du goudron à cent cinquante kilomètres heures, c'est assez _douloureux._ Je parle en connaissance de cause.

Gabriel enfourcha sa moto et le Winchester se mit derrière lui, passant ses mains autour de la taille du plus petit pour s'y accrocher. Celui-ci démarra immédiatement, et une fois sorti de la ville, Gabriel accéléra avec un bonheur contagieux. La route glissait sous la moto, puissante et rapide. L'archange sentait le torse du chasseur tressauter contre son dos, devinant qu'il riait à cause de l'euphorie créée par la vitesse. Gabriel se doutait bien que même avec l'Impala conduite par Dean, la sensation devait être bien plus forte à moto. Mais le trajet fut bien trop court pour les deux hommes, et ne dura que sept minutes au lieu des dix prévues.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison de Gabriel, celui-ci ralentit avant de couper le moteur. Il attendit que Sam descende de la moto, mais celui-ci s'exécuta avec un temps de retard et un léger soupir de déception. Le châtain descendit à son tour et lança son casque au chasseur qui le réceptionna, avant d'aller ouvrir le garage pour ranger son amour. Sam le suivit, son esprit redevenant un peu plus clair, et ils rentrèrent tranquillement dans la maison. Immédiatement, le Winchester poussa un sifflement admiratif. Gabriel se retourna vers lui avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Alors ?  
\- C'est magnifique !

Le sourire de l'archange s'agrandit encore plus. S'il devait la maison à son Père, elle était presque vide de mobilier à ce moment-là. Une fois qu'il avait réussi à trouver un job, la première chose que Gabriel acheta fut sa moto, puis des meubles. Certes, le décor n'était pas aussi fastueux que dans ses précédentes habitations, mais la maison était tout de même chaleureuse et agréable, avec une odeur de chocolat chaud qui flottait en permanence dans l'air. Le petit châtain l'adorait, et visiblement, Sam était d'accord avec lui. Un bâillement échappa de la bouche de ce dernier, décidant Gabriel à le guider jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

\- Les toilettes sont en face, et la salle de bain est juste à côté, si tu veux. Je vais aller te mettre une serviette, dit-il alors que le chasseur s'approchait du lit aux draps rouges. Et aussi, si -

L'archange s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant Sam s'effondrer sur le matelas sans plus de cérémonie. Et bien, il devait être bien fatigué, pour s'endormir comme ça. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher du Winchester, lui enlevant ses chaussures et chaussettes en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il lui ôta également sa veste et lui mit un doux plaid sur le corps. Dans son sommeil, Sam bougea légèrement, s'enroulant dedans comme un enfant. Gabriel eut un léger rire, et repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage du chasseur, il sortit de la pièce avant de fermer la porte.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'archange alla chercher un, puis deux, enfin, plutôt cinq paquets de Skittles avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la télé. Il finit par opter pour les Harry Potter, ses préférés. Certes, ils étaient bourrés de défauts visibles pour lui, mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient bien. Et puis, c'était de la magie.

Enfin. Une masse s'effondra à côté de lui dans le courant du quatrième film. Gabriel détourna son regard de l'écran pour le poser sur le chasseur qui venait de se réveiller. L'archange, en voyant ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés, en déduisit qu'il avait dû comprendre les informations avant de tomber comme une masse dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Café ? Finit-il par demander en attrapant la télécommande.  
\- Je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Gabriel se leva et éteignit la télévision pour se diriger vers la cuisine, le Winchester sur ses pas. Au passage, il alluma le poste de musique, déversant de la douce musique électro dans la maison. Sam haussa les sourcils face à ce choix, mais ne dit rien, Gabriel ayant commencé à parler.

\- Je te ramène au café vers neuf heures trente, comme ça, tu pourras récupérer l'Impala et rejoindre Dean-o et mon frère. Ça te convient ?  
\- Oui, remercia Sam en attrapant la tasse tendue par le plus petit.

L'archange porta une autre tasse, celle-ci remplie de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres, avant de relever son regard sur le chasseur qui le fixait.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Sam resta un instant silencieux, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, mais je me disais…

Le Winchester sembla hésiter, puis reprit :

\- Peut-être qu'à l'occasion, tu pourrais passer au bunker. Cela ferrait plaisir à Cas, et ce qui rend heureux Cas rend heureux Dean alors…

Gabriel considéra l'option un instant, avant de finalement secouer la tête.

\- Merci, mais pas pour l'instant. Par contre, je serais disponible quand les choses seront plus calmes pour vous.  
\- Comment sais-tu qu'elles ne le sont pas ? S'étonna Sam.

L'archange lui lança un regard blasé en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, avant de répondre :

\- Je sais lire les journaux, Sammymoose. En plus, Internet est une fabuleuse invention.

Sam eut un sourire en finissant son café, maintenant bien plus réveillé.

\- Sinon, de l'électro ? Doux comme ça ?  
\- Yep. Il faut savoir varier les plaisirs.

Le petit châtain lui envoya un regard un peu trop long pour être innocent en nettoyant leurs deux tasses, et l'humain leva les yeux au ciel. Tout de même, cela correspondait plus au trickster qu'il connaissait. Sam essuya les tasses puis Gabriel les rangea, avant de se retourner.

\- Prêt à partir ?  
\- Oui, quand tu veux.  
\- Alors, allons-y, dit l'archange en regardant l'heure, on est bien.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison après que Gabriel ait enfilé une veste, mais au moment où il enfilait son casque, Sam lui posa timidement une question en tripotant le sien entre ses grandes mains.

\- Dis, je peux conduire ?

L'archange se figea, le regardant avec étonnement.

\- Tu sais le faire ?  
\- Oui, j'avais une moto à Stanford. Pas aussi bien que celle-ci, mais elle était pas mal quand même.

Gabriel eut un sourire puis acquiesça.

\- Montre moi ce que tu sais faire, Gigantor.

La phrase sonna comme un défi aux oreilles de Sam, qui s'installa devant le plus vieux. Celui-ci enroula ses mains autour de la taille du chasseur avant de pester.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, t'es culturiste ou quoi ?

En plus de cela, l'archange arrivait tout juste aux épaules du Winchester, qui eut un sourire sous son casque, avant de faire rugir le moteur de la moto.

Si, au début du trajet, Gabriel sentait que Sam reprenait ses marques, il fut rapidement bien plus à l'aise et augmenta sensiblement sa vitesse. La créature céleste ferma les yeux de plaisir en laissant sa tête reposer contre le dos du chasseur. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été un jour passager, et il devait bien avouer que les sensations n'étaient pas déplaisantes du tout. Gabriel rouvrit les yeux lorsque l'allure ralentit de nouveau, et Sam se gara sur le parking, juste à côté de l'Impala de son frère. Les deux hommes descendirent, et le chasseur rendit à l'archange son casque.

\- Merci pour les ballades.

L'archange eut un sourire, avant de secouer la tête.

\- De rien, c'était offert par la maison, blagua Gabriel.

Sam eut un soupir amusé, avant d'aller enlacer brusquement le châtain.

\- Euh, Sammymoose ?  
\- Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort.

Le plus petit sentit ses yeux s'humidifier désagréablement, et il serra à son tour l'humain dans ses bras. Le Winchester avait dans ses cheveux l'odeur de sa maison, et c'était assez reposant. C'est avec un sourire hésitant qu'ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants. Sam sembla alors réaliser quelque chose, et il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste avant de tendre son téléphone à Gabriel.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro, que l'on puisse garder contact avec toi ?

L'archange s'exécuta avec plaisir, étrangement heureux de voir que des gens tenaient un tant soit peu à lui.

\- Fais attention sur la route, dit-il en lui rendant son téléphone.  
\- Je serais prudent.

Sam donna une nouvelle accolade à Gabriel, avant d'ouvrir l'Impala et s'installer dedans. Avec un sourire en direction du châtain, il démarra, quittant le parking en laissant un archange pensif.

\- Alors, qui est ce charmant beau gosse ?

Gabriel sursauta en se retournant vers Emma qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui, un gigantesque sourire sur les lèvres, montrant deux fossettes. Il pensa un instant à la question avant de répondre avec un léger sourire sincère, mais un peu hésitant.

\- Un… _Ami._


	2. Chapitre II

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjjouuuurrr ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Parce que je tiens à dire que peut-être - peut-être, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que y'a quand même pas mal de fluff dans ce two-shot. Genre... une avalanche. j'espère que vous aurez pas trop mangé aveant de lire ça, parce que sinon, il y a des risques d'indigestion ! Mais bon... voilà, quoi, j'aime le fluff x) Enfin. Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça, donc maintenant, enjoy !

* * *

Finalement, les deux chasseurs et l'ange revinrent de nombreuses fois voir Gabriel, quand ils n'étaient pas trop loin en voiture. Sinon, Castiel les emmenait, et l'archange se retrouvait avec deux malades sur les bras. Cela le faisait bien rire. D'ailleurs, Gabriel ricana tout seul en se rappelant la tête qu'avait fait Sam la première fois qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le café grâce à Castiel.

\- Euh, Gaby, tout va bien ?

Le châtain se retourna vers Emma, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, pourquoi ?

La brune secoua la tête en riant.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, répondit-elle simplement.

Gabriel s'arrêta dans son activité et posa les gâteaux qu'il rangeait, interloqué.

\- Comment ça ?

Emma s'accouda au comptoir, fixant le châtain.

\- Quand tu es arrivé, cherchant un travail, tu semblais… Triste, nostalgique ou mélancolique, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais depuis que tes amis te rendent fréquemment visite, tu a l'air de retrouver le sourire, tu donnes l'impression d'être… Plus _heureux._ Même Isaac l'a remarqué.

Gabriel ne répondit rien, son regard perdu dans le vide ; alors que les mots de sa patronne s'incrustaient dans sa tête. Il se repassa les derniers mois dans sa tête, et son souffle se coupa quand il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. La douleur de sa vie passée ne le déchirait plus, en fait, ses plaies étaient comme pansées. L'archange n'avait plus l'impression d'être un naufragé ; et les moments qu'il passait avec Cassy, Dean-o et Sammymoose étaient aussi agréables que ceux au Paradis avant que Lucy ne parte. Voyant bien qu'elle l'avait perturbé, Emma alla le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Gabriel enfouit son nez dans le cou de la brunette, et ils restèrent comme cela quelques secondes avant que la porte du café ne s'ouvre. Les deux se séparèrent, et Emma adressa un clin d'œil à l'archange avant de retourner en cuisine tandis que Gabriel affichait un sourire en accueillant un client. Dans sa tête, la pensée que cela était bien plus simple maintenant flotta un instant.

Ce soir-là, l'archange rentra bien plus tôt chez lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas Noël tous les jours. Quand il entra dans sa maison, Gabriel se félicita d'avoir laissé le feu allumé toute la journée. Pas qu'il ressente vraiment le froid, mais il adorait l'atmosphère qui se dégageait d'une pièce avec une cheminée en marche. Allumant sa télé, il se demanda ce que pouvait faire son petit frère et les Winchesters cette nuit. Peut-être auraient-t-ils pu passer Noël ensemble ? Mais l'archange se rappela qu'ils étaient partis sur une chasse quelques jours plus tôt à l'autre bout du pays, et que par conséquent, ils passeraient sûrement la soirée dans un motel miteux, à chercher des informations sur leur monstre.

Gabriel alla se chercher tout un tas de confiseries qu'il déposa sur la table basse, avec de la bière. Heureusement qu'il courrait, parce que sinon, il serait devenu obèse. Sa grâce l'empêchait certes de dormir, mais pas de grossir s'il ne l'activait pas. Cassy ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait de ne pas aimer les bonbons. Il ramena ensuite un gros plaid doux pour s'enrouler dedans avec un soupir de satisfaction, mais décida que finalement, cela ne serait pas de la bière mais du thé. Gabriel refit le trajet en sens inverse, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse brûlante entre les mains. Se sentant sentimental, il décida de mettre Titanic, et il s'installa avec un petit bruit de contentement, attrapant une barre chocolatée.

L'archange s'était retrouvé happé dans le film sans même s'en rendre compte, et lorsque la sonnette retentit, il sursauta en se mordant la langue avec le marshmallow qu'il mangeait. Qui pouvait sérieusement avoir la magnifique idée de se traîner jusqu'à chez lui ? En maugréant, Gabriel se leva, prenant sa tasse encore à moitié pleine mais maintenant simplement chaude dans les mains, et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjouuuur !  
\- Gigantor ?  
\- Et nous alors ?  
\- Cassy ? Dean-o ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

L'archange était bouche-bée, les regardant sans comprendre. Sam le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer et força le passage pour rentrer. Les deux autres chasseurs le suivirent, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Gabriel remarqua les piles de cadeaux dans les bras des trois hommes. Le châtain referma la porte, un sourcil levé.

\- On n'allait tout de même pas te laisser passer Noël tout seul.  
\- Dean dit que Noël se passe en famille, ajouta Castiel, et tu fais partie de la famille.

Les deux Winchesters approuvèrent, et Gabriel, qui avait pourtant peu à peu reprit l'habitude de cacher ses émotions sous de petites piques sarcastiques, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta immédiatement son petit frère.  
\- Non, aucun.

L'archange se passa une main sur le visage pour cacher ses yeux et se laisser le temps de refouler ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était devenu à ce point habitué à vivre parmi les humains que désormais, il se mettait à pleurer ?

\- Bon, alors, on ouvre les cadeaux avant ou après le dîner ?

Dean claqua des mains, se léchant les lèvres par anticipation, et Gabriel fut reconnaissant de sa diversion.

\- Vous êtes bien mignons, mais je n'ai pas de quoi faire un repas, moi. Sauf si on fait un repas de bonbons.  
\- Faux !

Sam partit à toute vitesse vers l'Impala, avant de revenir, le visage caché derrière des sacs.

\- C'est quoi tout ça Sammymoose ?

Le chasseur posa tout ce qu'il tenait sur le bar avec un sourire fier.

\- De quoi manger !  
\- Mais quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps d'acheter tout ça ? Demanda Castiel, curieux.  
\- Quand on s'est séparés pour aller acheter les cadeaux.

Sam offrit un grand sourire à son frère et aux deux anges, avant d'enlever sa veste.

\- Bon, on s'y met, à ce repas, où on attend le nouvel An ?

Gabriel eut un grand sourire qui illumina ses yeux et les guida jusqu'à la cuisine, où tous se mirent à préparer le repas avec entrain. Enfin, Castiel et Gabriel suivaient les indications des deux humains. Mais comme ceux-ci ne s'y connaissaient pas tellement, à part pour faire des salades et des hamburgers, Sam avait acheté un carnet où était décrit comment faire des lasagnes avec des accompagnements. La maison de l'archange, habituellement seulement remplie du sons des films où de musique, résonnaient de rires. C'était une situation totalement inhabituelle, mais tellement _agréable._ Dean et Castiel se chargèrent de faire des toasts au saumon en entrée, accompagnés de rondelles de citron et de tomates cerises. Pendant ce temps-là, Gabriel faisait la bolognaise des lasagnes en suivant les instructions de Sam qui préparait la sauce béchamel et l'archange adressa une rapide prière de remerciement à son Père pour lui avoir fourni une maison avec une grande cuisine.

Les chasseurs, en faisant le repas, expliquaient à Gabriel leur dernière chasse, et lui ne pouvait se retenir d'envoyer des commentaires vaseux à quelques occasions. Au moment de mettre la table, Dean demanda au châtain où se trouvaient les couverts, et celui-ci se retourna pour le lui indiquer.

\- Dans le premier placard du buffet, à ta droite.

Dean l'ouvrit, puis s'exclama.

\- Putain ! T'en as pour toute une armée !  
\- C'était en promotion aussi, dit Gabriel en roulant des yeux, avant de se détourner.

Néanmoins, le sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il se sentait si bien avec eux, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis que ses frères avaient commencé à se battre. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table carrée de Gabriel, et c'est avec appétit qu'ils se mirent à manger.

\- Bon, alors, avouez moi tout, comment mon petit Cassy est-il tombé dans les bras de Dean-o ?

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard en rougissant, et Sam partit dans un immense éclat de rire. Dean le fusilla du regard, croisant ses bras sur son torse en reposant sa fourchette.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle Sammy.  
\- Vraiment ? Parce que vraiment, je crois que mon plus grand regret sera pour toujours de ne pas avoir filmé la scène.

Les deux frères commencèrent à se chamailler, sous le regard amusé de Gabriel, ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Puis Castiel les coupa dans leur débat en prenant la parole :

\- Dean était à un bar, et il y avait une soirée karaoké. D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrais jamais à quoi cela sert. Pourquoi chanter alors qu'il y a un chanteur ? Enfin, Dean était assez ivre, et il a décidé d'aller chanter. Quand Sam et moi sommes rentrés dans le bar, il finissait de chanter _Whole Lotta Love_ de Led Zeppelin. Dean nous a vu, puis il est descendu de la table, et -  
\- Et rien du tout.

Le chasseur coupa son amant en lui mettant la main sur la bouche, encore un peu plus rouge.

\- Et Dean à crié « _I'm gonna give you my love_ » en pointant Cas' du doigt, avant de lui l'embrasser devant tout le monde comme s'ils étaient seuls, finit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Gabriel en avait lâché ses lasagnes, avant d'éclater de rire. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, parce qu'archange ou pas, parfois, son vaisseau avait des réactions humaines. Il les essuya maladroitement avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- Et beh, Dean-o, quand tu t'y mets, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

Le blond grommela, alors qu'il plongeait le nez dans son assiette comme pour se cacher. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres que Gabriel n'avait vu que trop rarement pris place sur les lèvres de Castiel, qui prit la main de Dean et caressa doucement ses doigts. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, l'archange parlant de sa vie normale au café sous les regards intéressés des trois chasseurs, qui avaient tendance à oublier ce qu'était une vie tranquille. Enfin, Castiel ne l'avait connue qu'un trop court temps.

Le dessert, une tarte au chocolat toute simple mais délicieuse, fût englouti à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Et bien, boys, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, et je sais de quoi je parle, déclara Gabriel en se tapotant le ventre.

Cela faisait aussi des siècles qu'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment d'avoir une famille.

\- Alors maintenant… Les cadeaux !

À l'exclamation de Sam, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais je croyais que la tradition était de les ouvrir le vingt-cinq au matin.  
\- Ouep, mais c'est toujours plus drôle de la faire le soir, dit Dean en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son ange.

Les deux chasseurs se levèrent, se dirigeant vers les petites piles de cadeaux, et les anges les suivirent. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble à même le sol, qui était d'ailleurs chauffé, et Dean lança un regard à son frère qui le coupa de court avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je commence !

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Sam n'avait pas fêté Noël en famille, correctement, et cela le rendait tout joyeux. La joie enfantine sur ses traits tira un doux sourire à Gabriel.

\- Alors…

Le cadet tira un petit cadeau rouge et le tendit à Castiel, qui l'ouvrit délicatement sous le regard amusé de son amant.

\- C'est… Magnifique, dit l'ange, serrant dans ses doigts un pendentif, où était gravé un dragon vert.  
\- Il est censé apporter chance et protection. Je me suis dit que vu notre capacité à nous mettre dans les embrouilles, cela pouvait peut-être avoir une utilité, sourit le chasseur, avant de tendre à son frère un autre cadeau bleu.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit rapidement, loin de la délicatesse de Castiel, avant de pousser un sifflement de joie.

\- Sérieusement Sammy ? Un coffret collector de tous les albums d'AC/DC ?  
\- Yep, sourit ce dernier.  
\- Mec, t'es le meilleur.  
\- Je sais je sais, ria Sam, avant de tendre un dernier paquet à Gabriel. Et voilà pour toi.

L'archange le prit, sans mauvais jeu de mots, religieusement, la gorge serrée. Il défit le paquet cadeau avec soin, avant de se figer.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? S'inquiéta aussitôt l'humain.  
\- Si ! S'empressa de dire Gabriel, sortant de son état de torpeur. Mais comment sais-tu que je peins ?

En effet, dans ses petites mains se trouvait un coffret d'aquarelles de toutes les couleurs, avec un assortiment de pinceaux.

\- J'avais vu qu'une des pièces est remplie d'affaires de peintures dans tous les sens, alors je me suis dit que cela pouvait être une bonne idée, dit Sam en se passant une main sur la nuque.  
\- Sammymoose, t'es génial.

L'archange se leva et alla plaquer un bruyant baiser sur la joue de l'humain qui rougit sous le rire moqueur de Dean. Gabriel semblait être aux anges. Il fêtait Noël avec sa famille, il les voyait heureux et unis, à distribuer des cadeaux sans rien attendre en retour, à donner sans chercher à recevoir. Les objets n'étaient pas forcément chers, comme la boite à bonbons qu'il reçut de la part de Dean, mais ils étaient tous offerts pour faire plaisir. Lorsque tous les présents furent donnés, Gabriel regarda les trois hommes, puis fit quelque chose qu'il s'était interdit de faire jusque-là. Trois cadeaux apparurent devant les chasseurs. Des yeux ronds se levèrent vers l'archange, qui eut un grand sourire, mais tout de même un peu timide.

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit, non ?

Le ton avait été blagueur, mais tout le monde pouvait sentir l'émotion dans sa voix. Doucement, Castiel fut le premier à déballer le papier doré, pour sentir ses yeux s'embuer lorsqu'il fixa son grand frère.

\- Tu…

Sa voix se coupa sous l'émotion, et les Winchesters se penchèrent pour voir ce qui mettait l'ange dans cet état. Sur les genoux de Castiel reposaient trois plumes, de différents tons dorés, toutes brillant doucement, comme éclairées d'un feu intérieur.

\- Oui, répondit l'archange à la question informulée.

Castiel ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de les reposer, vibrant de sentiments, sur son grand frère qui lui avait tant appris.

\- Merci.

Sa grâce sembla illuminer ses yeux, et elle sortit doucement de son vaisseau pour aller s'enrouler autour de Gabriel comme un cocon protecteur. Celui-ci, après avoir éclairé la pièce quelques instants, s'évanouit, sous le regard stupéfait des Winchesters. Un sourire attendri se peigna sur le visage de l'archange qui vint enlacer son petit frère. Il se recula après plusieurs secondes et se tourna vers Dean.

\- Et beh Dean-o, t'attends le déluge ?  
\- Nan, seulement que le moment chick-flick soit fini, railla-t-il en souriant.

Cependant, toute la tendresse dans son regard démentait son sourire en coin. Il défit le paquet cadeau après avoir secoué la tête, pour se figer. Les trois hommes le virent rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles, avant qu'il ne cache brusquement ce qui ressemblait à un livre sous sa chemise. L'archange se mit à ricaner, et son rire s'accentua en voyant le faux regard noir de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Crois moi, Sammy, il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

L'éclat de rire de Gabriel qui s'était presque finit redoubla, sous le regard incompréhensif que Castiel. D'un geste, Dean lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire, et l'ange haussa les épaules. Il comprendrait sans doute plus tard.

\- Bon, Gigantor, à toi, maintenant.

Sam jeta un regard à l'archange avant de se pencher sur son paquet, assez petit. Il le déballa sous les yeux impatients et un peu stressés de la créature céleste. L'idée lui était venue immédiatement, mais en voyant le Winchester ouvrir le cadeau, il n'était plus si sûr de lui. Aussi, lorsque l'humain poussa un soupir de stupéfaction, ses doigts caressant l'objet avec presque _adoration_ , Gabriel sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher.

\- Gabe… C'est…  
\- Une bague de Claddagh, confirma l'archange.

Sam remonta ses yeux dans ceux de Gabriel, et celui-ci fut pris dans une tornade de sentiments. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sous les yeux étonnés de Castiel et Dean, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire que _ça_ , c'était _leur_ truc, à lui et Cas. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui lui disait de se taire, ou peut-être que c'était simplement la main de Castiel sur sa cuisse. Enfin, finalement, le regard de Sam dévia sur la bague. Sans hésitation, il la mit à l'annuaire de sa main droite, la pointe du cœur dirigée vers son corps. La bague en or épousait parfaitement le doigt de Sam. Les deux mains qui tenaient le cœur, surmontées d'une couronne, étaient finement sculptées, et l'humain pouvait sentir la grâce qui se dégageait du bijou. Le silence qui s'était établit dans la pièce fut rompit par la grande horloge murale qui sonna les douze coups de minuit, et les quatre hommes semblèrent se réveiller. Dean se pencha vers Castiel pour l'embrasser chastement, le laissant avec un doux sourire sous le regard amusé de Gabriel qui en profita pour faire une blague vaseuse.

\- S'il vous plaît, le sexe, c'est dans la chambre, pas dans les parties communes !

Les deux amants s'écartèrent légèrement, Dean rougissant. Mais Castiel sembla décidé à prendre les choses en main, puisque avec un air déterminé sur le visage, il attrapa l'avant-bras de son humain et se leva, le tirant en même temps. Le Winchester dut poser sa main sur son ventre pour éviter que le livre caché sous sa chemise tombe.

\- Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu -

Dean fut interrompu par les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci lui coupa le souffle en l'entraînant dans un baiser renversant, puis il fut emmené à l'étage par un ange plutôt sûr de lui.

\- J'espère que tes murs sont insonorisés, parce qu'ils sont… _Bruyants_ , constata simplement Sam.  
\- Je prie pour que ce soit le cas.

L'humain eut un léger rire qui se rompit lorsque les yeux de Gabriel plongèrent brutalement dans les siens.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

L'archange resta silencieux, puis finit par baisser le regard, jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour être là.

Gabriel se leva d'un coup, son sourire en coin désormais de nouveau habituel sur ses lèvres, et s'apprêta à proposer une bière au Winchester, mais celui-ci attrapa son bras.

\- Gabe, je…

Sam sembla chercher ses mots en se levant, puis finit par continuer sa phrase.

\- Je suis heureux de passer du temps avec toi.

Gabriel resta immobile un instant, avant de dire d'un ton joueur.

\- Et bien Sammymoose, serais-tu en train de succomber à mon charme irrésistible ?  
\- Gabriel, je suis sérieux ! Je… _j'apprécie_ réellement de passer du temps avec toi.

Le plus jeune s'avança avec hésitation, laissant le temps à l'archange de reculer s'il le souhaitait. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, laissant le chasseur s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque collés. De sa main libre, Sam prit le menton de Gabriel entre son pouce et son index pour lui pencher légèrement le visage en arrière. Le plus petit se laissa faire, ses yeux dorés fixés dans les siens, et après un instant, il commença à se surélever sur la pointe des pieds. L'humain, qui n'attendait qu'un signal pour continuer, se pencha, et leurs souffles se mêlèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent.

Gabriel décida immédiatement que _putain oui_ , il aimait embrasser Sam Winchester. Ses lèvres étaient simplement posées contre les siennes, mais la main qui agrippait son avant-bras avait décidé de se loger au creux de ses reins, ramenant l'archange tout contre son humain. Gabriel, désireux d'en avoir plus, demanda à Sam d'approfondir le baiser en passant une langue joueuse sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, laissant la créature céleste mener l'échange à sa guise dans un premier temps, avant de reprendre les choses en main. Gabriel se laissa faire avec plaisir, accueillant la langue de l'autre dans sa bouche en gémissant, avant d'aller mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure du cadet Winchester. L'archange amena ses mains contre le torse de Sam, attrapant son tee-shirt sous sa chemise ouverte pour plus de stabilité. La main de l'humain qui tenait son menton caressait maintenant sa joue, et le plus petit sentait chacun des frissons qui parcouraient la peau de son vaisseau face à la douceur du contact de Sam. Finalement, à bout de souffle, celui-ci se détacha ses lèvres de celles de Gabriel dans une légère caresse, et ce dernier resta un moment les yeux fermés, savourant le goût de son humain qui demeurait sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit les paupières après quelques secondes, tombant sur deux pupilles vertes oscillant avec du gris.

\- J' _apprécie_ aussi de passer du temps avec toi, Sam.

Le ton de Gabriel avait été sérieux, et un éclair passa dans les yeux de l'humain qui le prit brusquement dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de l'archange.

\- Maintenant que l'on est dans l'humeur romantique, si on finissait Titanic ? Je l'avais lancé avant que toi, ton frère et Cassy n'arriviez.

Le chasseur releva la tête, un sourcil un petit peu moqueur haussé.

\- Titanic ? Sérieusement ?  
\- Mais il est très bien ce film !  
\- Va pour Titanic, alors.

Sam eut un léger rire avant de relâcher Gabriel qui retomba sur ses pieds, et les deux se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Le chasseur s'y assit alors que l'archange attrapait la télécommande, venant se loger contre son humain – et qu'est ce que c'était _agréable_ de penser cela. Il lui passa vaguement à l'esprit que la vaisselle n'allait pas se faire toute seule, mais Gabriel écarta cette réflexion, se concentrant sur le film qui avait repris et sur Sam qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

La créature céleste était affalée contre le torse du Winchester, qui serait son bassin entre ses cuisses puissantes. Le menton de Sam était posé dans les cheveux presque dorés de Gabriel, et il respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur fruitée qui s'en dégageait. Elle lui rappelait les rares souvenirs de son enfance où, avec Dean, ils mangeaient des bonbons tranquillement, lorsque leur père chassait et qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés sur le ventre de Gabriel, et ce dernier caressait les paumes rugueuses de son humain. Un fin sourire de satisfaction et de bonheur mêlés éclairait le visage de son vaisseau, et alors que le Titanic se brisait en deux, la tête de Sam chuta brusquement de ses cheveux à son cou. Le souffle profond du plus grand chatouillait sa peau, et l'archange finit par comprendre que le chasseur s'était endormi. Lentement, il se débrouilla pour les faire basculer, de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux allongés sur le canapé. Dans son sommeil, Sam resserra son emprise autour de la taille de Gabriel, ce dernier s'étant retourné. Il souriait à présent tendrement, éteignant la télévision sans un bruit. L'archange se sentait étrangement apaisé, et il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements du cœur qui résonnaient à son oreille. Gabriel passa la nuit à veiller sur le Winchester, et celui-ci, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne fit pas de cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, l'archange observa Sam se réveiller avec attention. Ce fut d'abord son cœur qui se mit à battre légèrement plus vite. Sa respiration se fit ensuite moins régulière, et les mains du chasseur raffermirent leurs positions sur la taille de la créature céleste, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Attentif, le plus vieux le regarda bouger légèrement, puis il ouvrit les yeux, et Gabriel sombra dans son regard endormi.

\- Mon ange, marmonna Sam, sans réellement réfléchir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Gabriel senti sa grâce faire des galipettes, et il alla doucement déposer sa bouche contre celle de l'autre homme. Ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement celles entrouvertes du cadet Winchester, qui redressa la tête pour les rencontrer plus franchement. Ses mains caressèrent les reins de Gabriel, et celui-ci gémit contre la bouche de Sam. Son léger bruit fut avalé par le chasseur qui approfondit le baiser, sa langue allant avec langueur caresser celle de l'archange. Gabriel, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier la délicatesse du baiser, concentrait tous ses sens sur Sam, capturant chaque parcelle des sensations qu'il redécouvrait.

\- Sammy ?

Une voix étranglée brisa le moment hors du temps que partageaient les deux hommes, et leurs lèvres se séparèrent avec regret.

\- Est-ce que je - oh, _non de Dieu,_ ne me dites pas que -  
\- Dean, ne blasphème pas.

Gabriel releva la tête en même temps que Sam se redressa, faisant glisser l'archange un peu sur son torse. Dean et Castiel se trouvaient de l'autre côté du canapé, et Gabriel caressa l'idée de les taquiner sur leurs mains liées, mais décida de le faire sur un autre sujet.

\- Et bien, on dirait que la nuit a été agitée.

Jouant des sourcils, il fixa le suçon sur le cou de Dean, qui s'empressa de le cacher d'une main.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grommela-t-il.

Castiel eut un léger sourire fier qui fit ricaner l'archange. Ah, l'innocence de son petit frère tout mignon semblait être partie bien loin. Enfin, Gabriel voulut se lever, mais un étau d'acier le retint, et il baissa les yeux sur Sam. Celui-ci fit la moue, avant de refaire tomber l'archange sur son torse pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

\- Aaah - mes yeux ! S'écria Dean en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.  
\- Fais pas ta prude, grogna Sam.  
\- Hey !  
\- Quoi ? Moi, je vous ai vu vous tourner autour pendant des années !  
\- Pourquoi aurais-je tourné autour de Dean ? Demanda son ange.  
\- C'est une expression, Cas.  
\- Oh. D'accord, mais -

Un grondement le coupa, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam, qui releva la tête avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

\- ... J'ai faim ? Tenta-t-il.

L'ange aux yeux dorés rigola, puis se détacha du corps de Sam avant de quitter le canapé.

\- Je dois bien avoir deux ou trois trucs pour un petit-déjeuner, et il devrait rester quelque chose d'hier.

Les trois autres hommes le suivirent dans la cuisine, plus ou moins réveillés. Gabriel virevolta entre les différents placards, posant des aliments sur la table avant d'en attraper d'autres.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
\- Thé pour moi.  
\- Café.  
\- Chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît.

L'archange se retourna avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Cassy, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fier de toi.

Castiel afficha un air confus, mais ne chercha cependant pas plus loin, heureux d'avoir entendu cette phrase de la part de son grand frère - et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il l'avait souvent entendu de la part de sa famille céleste. Aussi, il se contenta d'apprécier la douce chaleur qui se rependait dans la poitrine, un peu différente que celle qu'il ressentait en voyant Dean.

\- Et voilà !

Trois tasses fumantes se posèrent devant sur la table, devant les chasseurs, et Gabriel leur dit de s'asseoir, un mug de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Le petit-déjeuner se passa tranquillement et dans une douce atmosphère, les blagues de Gabriel tirant des sourires à tous, même à Dean qui en était pourtant l'objet très souvent. Au milieu du repas, Castiel se rendit compte de l'état de la salle à manger et claqua discrètement des doigts, la rendant aussi propre qu'elle pouvait l'être. Malheureusement, le téléphone de Dean sonna, rompant le tendre moment.

\- Allô ? ... Oui ... Où ... On arrive dans quelques heures ... Oui.

Dean poussa un soupir en raccrochant, avant de lever un regard désolé vers les autres hommes.

\- On a du boulot.

Gabriel sentit brusquement toute sa joie s'évaporer, et l'affaissement des épaules de Sam lui montra qu'il n'était pas le seul. Une mine un peu triste sur le visage, les chasseurs se préparèrent alors que l'archange faisait la vaisselle pour s'occuper.

Deux bras puissants qui passèrent autour de sa taille pour le plaquer contre un torse musclé le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il se retourna en levant la tête et tomba dans les yeux de son humain, qui alla une nouvelle fois enfouir le nez dans son cou.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser... Murmura-t-il.

L'archange sentit une brusque bouffée de tendresse le traverser ; et il posa ses mains à plat dans le dos de Sam. Gabriel l'entendit respirer à pleins poumons contre sa peau, et sans réfléchir, il laissa ses deux plus grandes ailes sortirent. Elles étaient d'un profond doré, brillantes de l'intérieur, et élégamment fournies. Une impression de puissance et de sérénité se dégageait d'elles, et ses ailes passèrent derrière le châtain pour le presser contre lui.

\- C'est ton job, de sauver les gens.  
\- Oui, mais... Je veux rester avec toi.

Gabriel se sépara légèrement de Sam pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il capta son regard, avant de poser le pour et le contre de l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

\- Viens habiter ici. Venez habiter ici.  
\- Tu veux que...  
\- Oui. Que toi, Cassy et Dean-o puissent avoir un chez vous coupé de la chasse. On est loin de tout ici, cela pourrait être notre maison à tous... En famille.

Gabriel avait hésité sur le dernier mot, mais le baiser que lui donna Sam ne laissa pas la place au doute. Sa bouche dansait avec celle de l'archange fougueusement, et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs corps restèrent collés.

\- Nom de Dieu oui, mille fois oui.  
\- Peux-tu éviter d'impliquer mon Père là-dedans ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Gabriel, taquin.

Le Winchester ria légèrement, avant de soudainement se figer.

\- Elles sont magnifiques.

Sam passa une main délicate dans les plumes à côté du visage de Gabriel, et elle frémirent.

\- Hum...

Un gémissement échappa à l'archange, et l'humain se figea.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Non, c'est juste qu'elles sont très, huh, _sensibles._

Cela ne fut qu'à cet instant que Sam remarqua les joues rougies de Gabriel, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Très _sensibles_ ? Demanda-t-il, en prenant une entre ses doigts, la caressant tendrement sur toute sa longueur.  
\- Putain, oui.

Gabriel se jeta sur les lèvres du chasseur et prit les rênes du baiser sans lui laisser le temps de tenter quelque chose. Lorsque le Winchester caressait la base de ses plumes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer des mèches de ses cheveux. Mais au moment où Sam passa ses doigts dans le dos de l'archange, exactement à l'endroit où ses ailes s'encraient dans son vaisseau, Gabriel poussa un grognement, un tremblement puissant le parcourant.

\- Hum hum.

Un grognement les tira de leur bulle, et les ailes de la créature céleste disparurent instantanément. Sam se retourna pour voir son frère le regarder d'un air narquois, accompagné de Castiel, qui lui les observait avec intérêt.

\- Elles sont si sensibles que ça ?

Reprenant ses moyens, Gabriel fit un clin d'œil à son petit frère.

\- Tu testeras avec Dean-o, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer.

Castiel hocha la tête pour approuver, notant l'information avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Alors Sammy, tu restes ?

Le cadet Winchester regarda son frère avec étonnement pendant de longues secondes, où ils eurent un dialogue silencieux. Un fin sourire tendre prit ensuite place sur les lèvres de Dean, et Sam sembla irradier de joie.

\- Oui. Enfin, si tu le veux bien, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gabriel.  
\- Comment pourrais-je être contre ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, avant que Dean ne les coupe.

\- Bon, alors Cas, en route !

Gabriel et Sam accompagnèrent les deux amants jusqu'à la porte, et Gabriel sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant son petit frère partir.

\- Ne vous faites pas tuer, d'accord ? Parce que je devrais bouger mon cul d'archange, et mine de rien, j'ai du travail au café, moi.  
\- Hey ! On est des pros, râla Dean, se prenant une tape de la part de Castiel.  
\- On ferra attention.

Il lança un tendre sourire à son frère, qui eut l'impression que sa grâce se réchauffa tendrement. Après de derniers au revoir, les deux amants partirent, et Sam enlaça Gabriel dès que l'Impala ne fut plus visible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il, Dean préférerait mourir que de voir Cas être blessé.

Il donna un tendre baiser à son archange, et étrangement, ce dernier ne fut pas capable de penser à autre chose que Sam et ses doigts qui s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque.


End file.
